The FIB instrument comprises an ion beam that is scanned over a sample. Secondary electrons emit from the sample due to the interaction of the ion beam with the sample surface. Detection of the secondary electrons can be used to obtain high spatial resolution images. In most commercially available systems of FIBS, gallium ions are used, and their sputtering action enables precise machining and milling of samples.